Anya Braginski
Appearance Pre Memory Loss She is blonde and has blue eyes. She has long hair half way down her back. Her mask is a three-point crown on her forehead that is usually covered by her bangs. She has pale skin and she is rather short and very thin. Her hollow hole is through her stomach where her belly button would be. She wears a short white dress with with black skin tight short that show only a little and She wears black gloves. She doesn't wear shoes because he likes the feel on the sand on her feet.She has her 13 tatto on her back in between to other tattoos on the right is Yin and one the left is Yang. She also has two dragon tattoos spiraling down her legs, A black dragon one the right leg and a white one on the left. Post Memory Loss After she was found dying in Hueco Mundo she started to act more like how she was well she was a human. Many things about her changed including the way she presented her self. She still wears her hair down with her bangs covering her mask. Now opposed to wearing a short white dress she wears a short floral green kimono with a purple obi. She doesn't wear shoes because he likes the feel on the sand on her feet. Personality Anya has two different sides, Yin and Yang. They both live with in her and rarely apear or cause problems any more but they still exist and work together and against each other. Yin and Yang are oposite and sometimes this shows. Some times Anya will contridict herself and make absolutly no sense because of Yin and Yang's fighting. Though it its as commen ever now and then one side will become more domonent. While this happens her eyes change color to match which side it is. If it is Yin that becomes more domonent then her eyes will become an almost white bl ue and if Yang becomes more domonent her eyes will become a very dark blue. Although for the most part she is a sweet quiet girl. Anya isn't one for fancy things and likes living simple. She never eats and actual very uncomfortable when some body offers her some thing to eat. Yin Yin is a playful childish sprit. She is very voilent and rather dark she loves blood and is more of the one who is incharge of Anya's fighting style. She acts like a child and is a danger to herself and others. If she were in a domonent opsition she would have to be watched closely and couldn't be trusted with Finn. She enjoyes the pain of others and doesn't like being told no. Yang Yang is the polar oposite of Yin. She is muture and believes in structure. She doesn't enjoy the company of others and believe that childish tendancies will get you killed. She also shouldn't be trusted with Finn because of her lack of nerturingness. She isn't one for fighting and avoids it yet she is very loud about what she believes is right and wrong and will often start fights and make enimies from the arguments she starts. History Human Life Anya was born in the USSR in 1976. Her parents were two unmarried nineteen year olds, Natasha and Victor, whom didn't want children. Anya had a twin sister whom was a still born. E very year on their shared birthday, she would visit the grave with her father until sadly her father was killed. Anya lived with her father, her mother left after she was born. One night when Anya was four her mother came into the house and shot Anya's father and herself infort of four year old Anya. After that she lived with her uncle and cousin. Her fathers sister whom she was named after, uncle Sasha's wife, had died before she was born. Her aunt Anya was a sore topic in the house and was almost never brought up. After her father had died Anya still visited her sisters grave with her cousin Nikolai. When Anya was eight and Nikolai was ten they decided that Anya's sister need a name. They carved the name Natalya into the grave and scratched out the would Daughter. That night Anya's uncle killed himself out of sorrow. Anya reminded him to much of his dead wife and he killed himself. The two orphans lived on the streets just barely serviving. One night the slipped out side of the circus and Nikolai told Anya "I'll be right back" and then never returned. Anya joined the circus and became a tight rope walker. On her fifteenth birthday she killed hers elf in the middle of her act. Soul After committing suicide she found her cousin whom had become a very bad person. She followed him as a soul, the chain of fate becoming short with ever crime he committed. She followed him even though he could not see or hear her, though she cry for him to stop constantly. The sad little soul girl found absolutely no peace and the shinigami's never found her and she was slowly on the edge of becoming a hollow. One day Nikolai waited outside an apartment building for a young family. The woman used to work for the group Nikolai now belonged to. She had changed her name and started a new life but Nikolai had tracked her down. Her and her husband were going on a walk with their dog when Nikolia came charging toward them killing the husband and the dog. The women, who had been pregnant, was attack and stabbed right through the stomach where Anya's hollow hole is. That was the last straw, Anya became a hollow and devour Nikolai's soul. Pre Memory Loss Anya was always bored when she first came to Las Noches. She only had on friend, Alistair, who she really liked. He disappeared and Anya became lonely and thought she had no friends. Over time she stared to develop friendships with other arrancar and enjoyed life in Las Noches. She b ecame the fraccìon of Alberto. She was happy with her life and though she missed Alistair she continued on and wa s happy with her life even without him. Once when she was in the human world a peculiar shinigami named Savvys Stien tried to steel her DNA. She became upset and wished she never had to see him again but sadly they did. Savvys Stien attacked and knocked out Anya. She came back to Las Noches without the knowledge that she was pregnant. Eventually she found out and became very up set and moody. Finn Stien was born and everything was fine until they were attack by an unknown thing. Powers and Abilities Anya Cero's from her her chest and her two fingers and she can Sonido. Zanpakutō Yukatomodachi: Her Zanpakuto takes the form of one katana with two separate colors, black and white, representing her Yin and Yang personalities. Resurrección To release her Zanpakuto Anya holds out her Katana the blade pointed downward. She than turns it and drops it into the ground before saying "Split". A cloud of du st appears and after her spead increases she creats the elusion that there are two of her whe n there is really only one. She looks different in her realse form. For example Yuakatomodachi after released is two bladed fans, a white one and a black one. The fans are both conected to two different ribbons that are conceted to Anya's wrist. She will ocationally not hold the but just swing her arms while the fans are still attached by her wrists causing her to have a longer fighting range. Anya's hollow mask reapears and her eyes glow blue. She wears smilar bandages to the ones she wear in the clothes she wears when she trains or fights out of her release form. Though the bandages a white not red and she doesn't wear a kimono. Release Command: Split Gemelos is an offensive attack where Anya uses speed to overwelm an enemy. She uses h er fans at a quick pace to stalsh at an oponent from in front, behind, overhead and under. This attack is short range and make it so that Anya can only fight up close. She can't fight from a distance using this ability which is the down side of this ability. For example if Anya were to fight an opponent with a long distance abil ity she would have a hard time using Gemelos since its a lot more up close and personal. Doble Blindaje is a defensive strategy where Anya uses her fans as a shield. She used her fans and spins them in front of her at a high speed to block attacks. This ability isn't very taxing on her but it does always work as well as i t should. If an attack is stronger then it is very easy to penetrate her shield. The ability allows Anya to cause a rip within the spatial area, and anything occupying that area will suffer the cut as well. Since this is a spatial attack, this attack has the ability to cut through barriers. Since the spatial blades appear instantly, there would be no time lag, making evasion very difficult. Though usually a cutting blade because of Anya’s bladed fans, this attack is an extension of her blades. They are both Yin, Yang controlled . It appears as ghost like figures coming out of the Fan. These represent the Yin and Yang spirits in her. After the she aims her fans in a slicing movement at her opponent they then realise these ghost like figures at a high speed. Stats Trivia *She is anorexic. Perhaps that is because her hollow hole is through her stomach? *Anya d oesn't enjoy using her Resurrección *Shehas a son named Finn Stien that is a product of an experiment conducted by a Shinigami name Savvys Stien *Her themesong would be "This will be the day" from RWBY Gallary Anya.jpg Kagamine.Rin.600.367282.jpg Kagamine.Rin.600.1502931.jpg|Anya's training clothes Hiro.(Hirohiro31).full.1553419.jpg Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Needs updating